Nowadays nature of data carried over a wireless communication network requires highly determinative architecture for good quality, efficient, and reliable communications. Each Mobile Station (MS) require different Quality of Service (QoS) to deal with different type of traffic for different type of communication technologies such as, Worldwide Interoperability Microwave Access (WiMAX) technology, Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) technology, and Wireless Metropolitan Area Network (WMAN) technology. For example, a MS requires different QoS for voice and data packets. The architectures required for communicating the voice packets and data packets differ greatly in terms of design consideration in the wireless communication network. As a result, maintaining required QoS for each MS is one of the various problems encountered by a Base Station (BS) in the wireless communication network.
In the existing technologies, usually a MS reports a channel quality parameter to the BS as a performance feedback for a packet received. However, this channel quality parameter is associated only with a downlink between the MS and the BS rather than an uplink. The channel quality parameter may be a Physical Carrier to Interference and Noise Ratio (PCINR) value and an Effective Carrier to Interference and Noise Ratio (ECINR) value. A PCINR value does not provide an actual estimate of conditions of a communication link in the wireless communication network. Further, the PCINR value does not indicate whether the MS is able to decode the received packet or not.
Further, in the case of an ECINR value, a BS uses the ECINR value to predict Modulation and Coding Scheme (MCS) associated with the downlink. However, the ECINR value does not provide QoS specific information to the BS. In the wireless communication network, the BS receives channel quality parameters from multiple MSs served by the BS. Each of the multiple MSs may have different QoS requirements. Hence, reporting ECINR values for the QoS requirements of the multiple MSs in a more frequent manner results in an increase in signaling overhead. Further, determining MCS from the ECINR values more frequently also results in complex computation at the MS.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and system for link adaptation in a wireless communication network to incorporate QoS parameters.